


Tattoo

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform, Romance, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair wants Jim to go with him . . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

## Tattoo

#### by Aouda Fogg

  
Not mine, and I intend no infringement and I'm not making any money.  
  
Originally written for SenThurs Challenge #88, "Tattoo," over on LJ.  


* * *

"No." 

"Oh, come on, Jim! I mean, we're here, the opportunity is presenting itself . . ." 

"Not interested." 

"Why not? It's a totally awesome thing to do." 

"I can see why you might think that, but you're weird." 

"That's cold, man." 

"Doesn't make it any less true." 

"How about if I throw in one of my extra-special, super-extended back rubs that always seem to lead to other things?" 

"Enticing as that is, I still don't want to." 

"But when I did it years ago, it wasn't so bad." 

"Uh, huh." 

"It wasn't. Naomi even took me the first time. Look, what is it that you think is going to be so bad?" 

"Oh, gee, I don't know, Chief. How about the noise? The vibration?" 

"Yeah, I guess, but you can always dial it down; it really is an incredible experience." 

"I'm sure it is; just not one for me. I saw enough of that stuff when I was in the Service." 

"Ok, well, you mind if I do it again?" 

"Nope, I mean how often are we going to be here? I'll just head over to Holyrood or the Quay. Oh, but, Blair? You come back with a bagpipe . . . ." 

"Gee, I don't think they hand them out as souvenirs, even at the Edinburgh Tattoo, Jim." 

"That's good, because you're awfully good in bed, and I'd hate to have to leave you here, Chief." 

"Huh! You think I'm good in bed?" 

"Yep." 

"That's handy. Wanna meet me back here later and I'll give you another demonstration?" 

"Mmmhmm, and you can teach me what you've learned about keeping a rhythm." 

"Ooo, baby." 

* * *

End Tattoo by Aouda Fogg: aoudafogg@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
